This invention relates to fuel supply systems for internal combustion engines and, more particularly, to such fuel supply or delivery systems arranged to provide enrichment fuel during engine operation.
Carburetors for internal combustion engines typically are calibrated to provide the appropriate amount of fuel when the throttle is in the closed position and the engine is idling. When the throttle is rapidly closed at high speeds, the engine can stall during rapid deceleration or hesitate when the engine is quickly accelerated after deceleration.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. which disclose prior fuel prming fuel and/or enrichment fuel systems for internal combustion engines:
______________________________________ Patentee U.S. Pat. No. Issue Date ______________________________________ Karrasch 2,853,064 September 23, 1958 McChesney, et al 4,194,483 May 25, 1980 Baltz, et al. 4,286,553 September 1, 1981 Frank, et al. 4,290,394 September 22, 1981 DuBois 4,309,968 January 12, 1982 Billingsley, et al. 4,373,479 February 15, 1983 Baltz, et al. 4,375,206 May 1, 1983 Brown, et al. 4,382,047 May 3, 1983 Billingsley 4,437,448 March 20, 1984 ______________________________________
Attention is also directed to the following pending United States patent applications, assigned to the assignee of the present application:
______________________________________ Applicant Ser. No. Filing Date ______________________________________ McChesney, et al. 338,335 January 11, 1982 Haman, et al. 406,446 August 9, 1982 Billingsley, et al. 461,866 January 28, 1983 Baltz, et al. 508,943 July 29, 1983 ______________________________________
Attention is further directed to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. which disclose means for controlling throttling during deceleration:
______________________________________ Patentee U.S. Pat. No. Issue Date ______________________________________ Hase, et al. 3,881,685 May 6, 1975 Kobayashi, et al. 4,026,168 May 31, 1977 Yoshikawa, et al. 4,038,819 August 2, 1977 ______________________________________